wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Perish
PERISH IS PROPERTY OF XXAUTUMNDRAGONXX! YOU CAN USE HIM IN YOUR FAB FANFICS BUT PLEASE LET HER KNOW BEFORE YOU DO SO, OR YOU WILL HAVE A VERY BAD DAY. THANK YOU. Perish is a tangerine orange, 13 year old male SkyWing who was forced into the SkyWing army by his Commander and Father, Rage. His love interest is Ruby and eventually marries her (in an alternate universe), becoming the King of the SkyWings. He will be the main protagonist in a upcoming fanfic. Description Perish ( His name meaning to die ) is a tangerine orange male SkyWing. His secondary scales are a darker more orangey color, and his under belly scales are a light cream color. His eyes are dark gold with flecks of yellow-green. Perish's horns are a smoke grey along with his spikes and nose spike. He is thin and has a narrow face with sharp small talons ( He never really used them ) and slightly smaller wings then other SkyWings, it is unknown why he has this. Personality Jumpy ,nervous and scared is how most SkyWings would describe Perish. Ever since his mother left, he was easily scared of things, especially when encountering his Fathers fury. In hopes of trying to stiffen him up, Rage sent him into the SkyWing army, although it didn't surprise him, Perish wasn't doing any better. In fact, he got worse. Perish, who seemed like all hope has been washed away from him, met the SkyWing Princess ( and soon to be Queen ) know as Princess Ruby. It was love at first sight for him, though he knew the red dragoness would never fall for a guy like himself, maybe someone rich and brave would fit Ruby better. Unknown to Perish, Ruby admired him the way he was, secretly calling him a cute little orange dragon under her breath when her Mother, Scarlet wasn't looking. History Perish the SkyWing was born to a long line of noble Dragons, you might even consider them famous for they're daring deeds and achievement's in war. Perish's father, Rage ( The commander of the SkyWing army ) was actually asked to be Scarlet's mate! ( Though he refused and took a different a mate, partly causing Scarlet to be so ignorant and stubborn to Perish, This is fanon though.) When he hatched, he was small, quiet and his scales very soft. His Mother loved him immediately, though his Father sneered and said "This dragonet needs training at once!" His mother greatly disapproved of this and argued that he was just a tiny hatchling. Rage agreed and named him Perish, going along with Rage's line of relatives with fierce and dangerous names ( Example, Rage, Perish, Vitani ). 4 years later when Perish's sister Vitani had hatched, he was sneaking along the cave where his family made they're home, when he came across his Mother who was staring blankly at the moon. Perish walked up to her and asked what she was doing. She replied saying " Honey, I need to tell you something. I'm leaving for the Talons Of Peace, this war has been going on for too long, and I need to stop it." Perish was shocked by this and nearly in tears that only one who cared for him was leaving to be with strange new dragons she never met. Perish asked if he could come too, having the same feeling as his Mother for peace, but his Mother shook her head saying he was too young and he had to be the Dragon of the house and that Perish could not tell anyone where she was going, including Vitani and Rage. Perish nodded okay and watched as his Mother flew into the night, to a new and mysterious place Perish would probably never find. After that night, Perish suffered a hurricane of fury from his Father, deeply depressed by his mate's departure, While Perish was eternally frightened and was continuously bullied by other dragonets for his fear of many things, including what they thought was preposterous, His fear of heights. 3 years after his mothers departure, Perish was forced into the SkyWing army by his Father in hopes of toughing him up, unfortunately, Perish just got worse, not liking the idea of being forced into war and killing, or being killed. Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Status (Leader) Category:Characters